Peng
Peng - это вид 'приза' присутствующий во всех играх франшизы Dead Space при однопользовательском прохождении. Peng выглядит как статуэтка в форме женской фигуры; Peng может быть найден только один за каждое прохождение однопользовательской кампании. При нахождении Peng'а игрок получает достижение и может быть продан за большую сумму кредитов. Что такое Peng? В игровой вселенной термин "Peng" предположительно означает вид эротического и/или развлекательного сервиса. Также может являться просто маркой контрацептива. Многие также считают, что Peng может быть видом рекриационого, возможно наркотического, средства, или всем вышеперечисленным вместе. На борту USG "Ишимура" и Станции Титан многие плакаты и граффити на стенах зданий изображают женщину с надписями вида "Я хочу ещё Peng'а", "Всегда есть Peng!" или даже "I give great peng" (может быть в мягкой форме переведено как "Я отлично занимаюсь Peng'ом"). См. раздел Происхождение для информации о возможном происхождении термина. Dead Space In Dead Space Peng доступен только в главе 11 игры, но виден ещё в главе 1; приз может найден на разделительной полосе между двумя взлётно-посадочными полосами в ангаре (на полу между двумя большими переходами) и поднят с помощью Кинезиса. При получении Peng'а разблокируется достижение "There's Always Peng" (15 на Xbox 360 и Bronze Trophy на PlayStation 3). Peng может быть продан в магазине за 30 000 кредитов (Xbox 360), что делает приз самой дорогостоящей находкой в игре. Dead Space 2 В Dead Space 2 приз может быть найден в главе 7. После использования трупа Филлипса для открытия двери его офиса и прохождения подряд трёх коридоров в помещение мэйнфрейма есть два помещения, которые необходимо посетить для отключения блокировки мэйнфрейма. В левом из них справа от люка, из которого выходит Айзек (при входе в левое помещение), есть ещё одна диаграмма, отличная от диаграммы для снятия блокировки. Если воспользоваться ей, то вентили начнут светиться голубым светом, а не зелёным и станет доступна ещё одна кнопка перенаправления. Используя её можно получить доступ к комнате, в задней части которой справа на столе можно найти статуэтку. При получении Peng'а разблокируется достижение "Collect Peng", статуэтка может быть продана в магазине за 10 000 кредитов. Dead Space 2: Severed В DLC Dead Space 2: Severed Peng появляется снова. Статуэтка может быть найдена возле первого служебного люка в бойлерной, которое Айзек использовал для своего побега из медицинского центра. При получении Peng'а разблокируется достижение "Peng Me Again", статуэтка может быть продана в магазине за 10 000 кредитов. Dead Space (Mobile) В Dead Space (Mobile), Peng может быть найден в главе 12 в ядре реактора во время битвы с боссом. Он находится прямо за машиной, используемой чтобы убить босса. Peng должен быть взят до победы над боссом. При получении Peng'а разблокируется достижение "There's Always Peng", статуэтка может быть продана в магазине за 50 000 кредитов. Dead Space 3 В Dead Space 3 Peng может быть найден в главе 14, во время дополнительной миссии в бараках Reaper'ов. Статуэтка находится в конце первой трубы за шипами. Для того чтобы достать статуэтку потребуется прокачанный кинезис. В отличие от предшествующих частей игры, статуэтка не стоит ничего и даёт только достижение "There's Always Peng!". Происхождение Наиболее вероятным происхождение термина представляется как дружеская шутка в адрес одного из разработчиков игры. В таком контексте фразы касательно Peng'а в играх серии приобретают вполне конкретный иронический смысл. * В команде разработчиков есть два человека с таким именем - Peng Wang (object artist, Mindwalk Studios) и Zhang Yi Peng (environment artist, Mindwalk Studios). * В Канаде выпускник получивший степень как инженер и прошедший профессиональное тестирование несколько лет спустя называется "P.Eng.", общепринятое значение этого сокращения - "Professional Engineer" ("профессиональный инженер"), что также является профессией Айзека. * Во многих языках "Peng" является сленговым словом для "привлекательная женщина" или "деньги". В частности в нескольких скандинавских языках "peng" может быть использован как ещё один синоним для "монета" или "деньги", в немецком языке "peng" используется для обозначения звука выстрела из огнестрельного оружия. Термин упоминается также в Urban Dictionary. * "Peng!" - это также название первого полноформатного альбома Stereolab выпущенного в 1992 году. Возможно, восклицательный знак, часто стоящий после слова "peng" после слова является отсылкой к этому альбому. * "Peng" - это второе из трёх священных слов, сохраняемое и защищаемое тайным орденом средневековых рыцарей. Примечания * Peng в Dead Space 2 имеет наименьшую цену, но стоит поисков так как в том же помещении находятся два (а очень редко и три) силовых узла. * В Dead Space (mobile) Peng крайне полезен так как его стоимость позволяет получить достаточно кредитов для ИКСа второго уровня, и 1/4 стоимости тяжелой импульсной винтовки * "Peng!" так же встречается в Dead Space 3 (на пример на стенах палуб кораблей). Это говорит о том что этот "бренд" существует уже очень давно (скорее всего ещё даже до того как Суверенные колонии получили независимость). Галерея File:PengStatue.png|Peng Treasure in-game File:60191_424050766658_18523496658_5169571_1925790_n.jpg|Peng poster as it is featured on Titan Station File:PENG_DS2.jpg deadspace peng.png|Dead Space (Mobile) Peng Sign PengPickUp.png|The Peng Treasure, as seen in Dead Space once picked up. File:DS3 Peng 01.jpg|Peng Advertisement for Dead Space 3 File:DS3 Peng 04.jpg File:DS3 Peng 05.jpg File:DS3 Peng 06.jpg File:Dead-space-3-peng-location-guide.jpg Delicious peng.jpg|Peng Poster Found in Terra Nova Источники en:The Peng Treasure es:The Peng Treasure Категория:Dead Space Категория:Dead Space 2 Категория:Dead Space 3